User blog:LexiLexi/Desperate Housewives, Most Likely To
With Desperate Housewives coming to an end, viewers are wondering what will become of the characters after the show is over. Where will they be in five years? Ten? Twenty? Unless a reunion show is produced, we'll never know for sure--but we can definitely take a guess! Gabrielle Solis Gabrielle Solis is a former supermodel and is now a housewife. She is best known for her Season 1 affair with her teenage gardener, but has since settled down, and had two children with Carlos, her husband, who has stuck with her through thick and thin--specifically, injury, jail time, fertility issues and affairs. She has two daughters, Celia and Juanita (although Juanita was switched at birth with her true daughter, Grace, Gaby has learned to accept Juanita as her own). Her life has been full of ups and downs, especially regarding her troubling past and the abuse she suffered at the hands of her stepfather, Alejandro. Lynette Scavo Lynette has seen a lot of drama in her life. She is the mother of five children, and the stepmother of her ex-husband Tom's illegitimate daughter he had before he met her--who she didn't even know about until well after they were married. She is a divorcee, struggling to find love when still secretly harboring feelings for Tom and competing ruthelssly with his new girlfriend Jane. Not to mention she's also a cancer survivor, accessory to murder and former hostage. The question is, what will she get involved in next? Susan Delfino Susan is the mother of two, widowed, and is soon to be a grandmother. If that weren't enough stress in her life, she's had her kidneys fail, and she's been at the top and the bottom--going from glamorous housewife to video call girl. But no matter what, she has a kind heart. Her one true love, Mike Delfino has recently died, leaving her widowed with her two children and unborn grandchild. What will she do once the show is over? Bree Van de Kamp Bree Van de Kamp has certainly been married enough for several women--but she and Orson always seem to find their way back to each other. She is "Martha Stewart on crack", and very concerned with cleanliness, politeness, and hiding her emotions. In order to salvage her family's reputation, she even pretended to be pregnant in order to cover up her teenage daughter, Danielle's pregnancy. She is known for being cold and mean, especially when feeling vulnerable. Despite having moments of kindness, she has been cruel to all the men she has been with, as well as her daughter and son. In Season 8, her greatest problem lies in defending herself in the case of Alejandro's murder. Renee Perry Renee Perry is an old sorority sister of Lynette Scavo. Although she is currently engaged to Ben Faulkner, she has never had a chance to really settle down, or to have kids. In fact, she seems to have a love-hate relationship with children. Last we saw her, she agreed to marry Ben but demanded he tell her his "secret" about Alejandro's murder after their wedding. What do you think will happen? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts